


out of all the stars in the sky, you shine the brightest

by parkjisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjisung/pseuds/parkjisung
Summary: renjun falls asleep on the roof





	out of all the stars in the sky, you shine the brightest

**Author's Note:**

> i saw someone on twitter say how they wanted a fic about noren on the rooftop so here you are

Renjun likes to gaze at the stars. At night, when he has time, he visits the dorm’s rooftop and just looks at the stars. It serves as a nice break from the hectic schedule of promotions they have.

Renjun loves moments like this, moments where he can peacefully lay back and let his mind wander. The stars are comforting to him; they’re a constant in his life, a sense of security. It Was rare that stars made an appearance in Seoul; the polluted smoke and light making them almost invisible in the night sky. Though not many were visible, he was glad he could spot at least a few It was calming to the boy; it helped him clear his mind.

Most days, he liked to stay up on the roof for an hour before heading back inside for bed. Their schedule had been especially busy today, so Renjun found his eyes drooping closed, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Renjun?” Donghyuck asked, looking around the room for his friend.

“On the rooftop again, probably,” Jisung answered.

“Still? He usually comes back by now. Are you sure that’s where he is?” Jeno questioned, clearly concerned for the boy.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Jeno. He probably just fell asleep.” Donghyuck stated.

“I’ll go check on him. Just in case.” Jeno said, standing up quickly and unlocking the door quietly.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Whipped idiot,” he mumbled under his breath. Jisung turned to look at him, eyebrows raised in disbelief. “What?” the older demanded. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he hissed in annoyance. The youngest just looked between Mark who was sleeping on the couch and the other boy. Donghyuck sneered and threw the nearest object, which happened to be a pillow from the couch, at Jisung’s head.

 

* * *

 

Jeno opened the door to the rooftop and was faced with one of the cutest sights he had ever seen— Renjun was sprawled across the floor on a thin blanket, head thrown back and quiet puffs of air leaving his lips. One arm was strewn across his stomach, the other next to his head, causing his shirt to ride up and exposing the soft skin of his stomach.

Jeno frowned upon noticing that the other didn’t have a pillow to rest his head on. His neck would hurt if he continued to rest his head on the hard cement, it couldn’t have been very comfortable. Jeno walked towards the boy in long strides, only letting his feet touch the ground for a fraction of a second in fear of waking the older boy.

The younger laid himself down next to Renjun, being careful not to wake the boy. He slid his hand under the boy’s head and lightly lifted it from the ground, replacing it with his arm. Jeno knew it wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was better than the ground. He honestly would have much rathered the older rest his head on his chest, but he wasn’t sure if the other boy liked him like that.

Renjun stirred at his actions, but did not wake, only letting out a soft whine when the other lifted his head. Jeno loved looking at Renjun while he slept, the older looked adorable. The way his face scrunched in distaste when something unfavorable happened in his dream, the way he could never close his mouth completely, always leaving it hanging open just a hare, the way his cheeks sometimes puffed when he let out a particularly loud breath— they all made Jeno’s heart beat fast.

It was no secret to the members that Jeno had a crush on Renjun; he was fairly obvious about it. But Renjun, innocent Renjun, was oblivious to the other’s affections. Jeno was okay with that though; he was fine with them being just friends as long as he got to see the older. Yeah, Jeno was definitely whipped.

Jeno was snapped out of his trance of thought when he felt a warmth on his chest. He looked down to find the older snuggling into his shirt. A small smile graced Jeno’s lips at the sight and he curled his now free arm around the boy’s middle. Apparently, Jeno wasn’t discreet enough because Renjun woke up and tilted his head up at him.

“Jeno?” he mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Jeno almost cooed at the sight, the older really was too cute for his own good. The younger hummed in affirmation. “What are you doing here?” Renjun asked.

“I came to check on you. You didn’t come down and I was worried,” Jeno answered truthfully.

“Oh,” the older squeaked, noticing the position they were in but making no movement to break their embrace.

Jeno wondered why the other was being so quiet. He cast his eyes downward and saw the boy looking everywhere but at Jeno, a faint pink dusting his cheeks.

 _Oh._ Jeno thought. _Oh._

A surge of newfound confidence went through the boy and he reached his hand out to the other’s cheek, resting his palm against it gently. Renjun’s head shot up and he finally looked the other boy in the eyes. The younger looked back, and they stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Jeno moved his head forward slightly before stopping. He hesitated for another second before bringing his face closer to the others again. 

“Is this alright?” he whispered. The older just nodded and let his eyes flutter shut. After an excruciating moment of silence, the two boys’ lips met. Jeno moved his lips against Renjun’s hesitantly, and to his delight, the older mimicked his actions. Jeno tugged the other closer and pecked his lips a final time before breaking the kiss.

“W-what was that for?” the elder asked his soon-to-be boyfriend.

“I like you, Injun. I like you a lot.” Jeno said, voice layered with love and affection.

Renjun cleared his throat. “I like you too, Jeno.” Jeno grinned when he noticed the elder’s cheeks turning red in embarrassment, and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to pinch them. Renjun whined and swatted the other’s hands away in mock annoyance.

He was happy, though. It was obvious in the way his entire being glowed and in the way his eyes sparkled as he looked at the other.

Jeno supposes Renjun is a star. No, not like the ones they see in the sky, because he is much brighter than that. Jeno supposes he’s a whole constellation of stars; a plethora of dazzling supernovas connected to create the ethereal being that is Huang Renjun.

 

* * *

 

“Should we go get them?” Jisung whispers, peeking through a crack in the door.

Donghyuck whacks him in the head. “Shut up, Jisung. Let them have their moment.”

“Guys? What are you doing?” the tired voice of Mark drifts through the silence of the hallway. Jeno and Renjun’s heads whip around in the direction of the door. Donghyuck accidentally catches Jeno’s eye and he knows he’s screwed.

“Run!” he shouts and bolts off, dragging a confused Mark along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know its really hard to see stars in seoul but can we just pretend for the sake of noren that there were at least a few visible


End file.
